À travers le temps
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: Lily (Evans) se perd dans le futur et rencontre James Potter.


**Voici un petit OS dont j'ai l'idée en tête depuis quelques jours. Ça rendait beaucoup mieux dans ma tête qu'une fois écrit dans mon cahier, mais bon...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Lily Evans maugréa. Quelle était la base de toute connaissance en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, déjà ? ''Quand on ne connaît pas les propriétés d'un objet magique, on ne le touche pas.'' C'était simple ; non ? Et pourtant... Elle se trouvait maintenant dans un couloir bondé d'élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sans aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire pour y remédier. Tout en soupirant, elle commença à marcher dans le couloir, sans prêter attention aux têtes qui se tournaient vers elle et aux élèves qui chuchotaient sur son passage.

\- Lily !

À l'entente de son prénom, la jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna.

\- Potter, soupira-t-elle.

Elle était soulagée de voir une tête connue, même si elle aurait préféré n'importe qui plutôt que James Potter.

Le garçon s'arrêta devant elle tout en la regardant d'un air quelque peu gêné.

\- Oh, pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Je cherche ma petite sœur et tu as les mêmes cheveux qu'elle. Mais je suis bête, Lily n'est pas aussi grande...

\- Ta petite sœur ? répéta Lily, surprise.

Depuis presque six ans qu'elle côtoyait James, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était fils unique.

Ce fut au tour de James d'être surpris.

\- Oui, ma petite sœur. Tu ne la connais pas ? Elle est en deuxième année. Neuville... Excuse-moi... _Le professeur Londubat_ à quelque chose à lui dire. Du coup, je la cherche.

''Londubat ? songea Lily. Comme Frank Londubat ?'' Elle était de plus en plus décontenancée. À sa connaissance, il n'y avait jamais eu de professeur Londubat à Poudlard. Est-ce qu'elle se trouvait dans un univers alternatif ? Ou à une autre époque ? Dans le futur ? Mais si elle se trouvait dans le futur, pourquoi cet imbécile de James Potter lui faisait face ?

\- C'est curieux, je ne t'ai jamais vue, reprit celui-ci. Alors que tu es à Gryffondor, ajouta-il en désignant l'écusson brodé sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Pourtant, une chevelure aussi flamboyante, je l'aurais forcément remarquée !

Lily ne dit rien, se contentant de détailler le garçon devant elle pour trouver des différences avec James Potter. Il était plus grand, son nez était plus long et parsemé de tâches de rousseur, ces lunettes étaient rectangulaires mais ces yeux étaient différents ; elle pouvait y lire une réelle sympathie et non pas l'arrogance qui brillait sans cesse dans les yeux de James. En dehors de cela et de quelques autres détails, c'était son portrait craché . De plus, il n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé Potter. Son fils, peut-être ?

Une lumière éclaira les yeux de celui-ci.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu dois être nouvelle ! Tu viens d'un pays étranger ? C'est pour ça que tu ne me connais pas ?

''Allons bon, songea Lily, les enfants de James Potter sont des célébrités ?''

\- Tu as de très beaux yeux, en tout cas, continua le garçon avec une spontanéité désarmante. On dirait les yeux de mon frère, Albus...

\- Albus ? releva Lily. Comme Dumbledore ?

\- Exactement ! répondit le garçon. Albus Severus Potter...

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Comment, par Merlin, quelqu'un avait pu associer son directeur, son ami d'enfance et l'élève le plus arrogant de Poudlard dans un seul et même nom ? Dans le même instant, elle réalisa que, finalement, ce ne pouvait pas être les enfants de James. Celui-ci n'aurait jamais pu avoir un fils nommé Severus, que ce fusse un deuxième prénom n'y changeait rien. Mais...

\- Attends ! s'exclama Lily. Si ton frère est un Potter, alors toi aussi ?!

Le garçon la regarda, amusé.

\- Naturellement. Ah, mais je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle James Potter. Comme mon grand-père, ajouta-il fièrement.

Lily en resta bouche bée.

\- Ton... Grand-père ? réussit-elle à articuler.

Voilà qui mettait fin au mystère.

\- Et oui. Et mon deuxième prénom, c'est Sirius, comme le parrain de mon père.

Ainsi donc, James avait choisi Sirius pour être le parrain de son fils... Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment de quoi s'étonner ?

\- Et ton père, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

James la dévisagea, visiblement surpris, comme si Lily venait d'une autre planète.

\- Mon père ? Mais c'est Harry Potter, bien sûr !

Lily voulut lui demander en quoi la réponse était aussi évidente mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Et toi, au fait ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

La jeune fille laissa passer un silence, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de dévoiler son nom à une personne d'une autre époque.

\- Je m'appelle Lily, dit-elle finalement. Lily Evans.

Mais avant qu'elle ne pût voir la réaction abasourdie de James, tout devint noir et elle se sentit aspirée dans les ténèbres.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut le haut plafond de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

\- Ah, Miss Evans. Vous m'entendez ?

Lily tourna légèrement la tête et sourit à Madame Pomfresh qui la regardait avec bienveillance.

\- Oui... Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous vous êtes évanouie dans un couloir et quelques élèves ont jugé bon de vous amenez ici, après avoir alerté un professeur. Mais vous me semblez en excellente santé, vous pouvez sortir dès que vous le souhaitez.

Lily hocha la tête et la remercia alors que l'infirmière retournait vers son bureau. À peine avait-elle disparu de son champ de vision que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'un élève entra en courant sous le regard réprobateur de Madame Pomfresh.

\- Evans ! cria-t-il en s'approchant du lit de Lily. J'ai appris que tu t'étais évanouie ! Ça va ?!

Celle-ci pinça les lèvres.

\- Ça allait beaucoup mieux avant que tu ne te mettes à hurler à côté de moi, Potter, répliqua-t-elle.

Cette fois, c'était bien le vrai James, il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

\- Elle n'a pas perdu son sens de la répartie, remarqua Sirius Black qui venait d'arriver derrière son ami, j'en conclus qu'elle va bien.

Lily le fusilla du regard et reporta son attention sur James, essayant de retrouver dans son visage le portrait de James Potter ''deuxième du nom''.

\- Je peux te poser une question, Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux savoir si je veux bien sortir avec toi, la réponse est ''oui''.

\- Si tu avais un fils, tu l'appellerais comment ?

James se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Comme ça. Alors ?

Le garçon sembla réfléchir un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question... En tout cas, reprit-il en échangeant un regard complice avec son meilleur ami, je choisirais Sirius comme parrain, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

Sirius hocha la tête vigoureusement.

\- Et son prénom... Ah ! Je sais ! Il s'appellera Harry !

Lily ne songea même pas à lui demander d'où lui venait cette idée tant elle était abasourdie. Alors c'était bien le futur qu'elle avait vu...

\- Enfin... Si tu aimes ce prénom, ajouta James, ce qui eu pour effet de ramener Lily à la réalité. Parce que ce sera toi sa mère, naturellement !

La jeune fille soupira, agacée, tout en se demandant si James arrêterait un jour de les imaginer marier tous les deux.

\- Dans tes rêves, Potter...

 **Des avis ?  
**


End file.
